Color violeta
by kuchiki goddess
Summary: no se necesita una clase de biología para saber que cuando ámbar y violeta se conectan, solo el color del cielo crepuscular puede igualar tal comprensión. IchiRuki one-shot


**Bleach pertenece completamente a Kubo Tite-sama.**

-diálogos-

"_lectura del texto"_

**************************************

_**Color violeta**_

En la clase de biología es muy común repartir a los estudiantes por grupos, proponerles una actividad investigativa ya sea en el medio o con sus propios compañeros, incentivando la curiosidad de cada estudiante.

Curiosidad, eso es lo que más le sobra a kuchiki Rukia, ella es sorprendentemente curiosa, además de tener excelente perspectiva, lo que la hacía muy buena en el tema. Pero con Rukia hacer un trabajo de biología tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, ya que a pesar de su excelente capacidad de interpretación a la hora de las investigaciones, también tenía dudas, las cuales eran nominadas como "preguntas estúpidas" por Ichigo, unas que otras ponían en aprietos al peli naranja con el que siempre le toca hacer grupo para las actividades escolares debido a que sus apellidos estaban juntos en la lista de asistencia. Esto le facilitaba las cosas al chico, ya que viven bajo el mismo techo y tienen muy buena comunicación, sería realmente molesto tener que salir de casa a reunirse con otras personas para hacer dichas actividades, teniéndola allí pegadita se ahorraría estas molestias.

Pero esta vez no fue así, la maestra tuvo la "genial" idea de conformar grupos diferentes, esta vez los escogió al azar, según ella, esto era para mejorar las relaciones entre los estudiantes. Afortunadamente para él peli naranja, le toco conformar grupo con amigos de confianza, desafortunadamente la enana no estaba en él.

**************************

Se encontraban en el techo del instituto terminando la actividad, Kurosaki Ichigo le toco conformar grupo con Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime y Sado Yasutora. Este fue el primer grupo conformado por la maestra, luego de eso los envió fuera del salón para que realizaran la actividad, así que no tenía idea de quien conformaría grupo con Rukia.

-_"en conclusión, los ojos de color azul son más comunes en lugares donde la acción del sol es poco intensa, donde las personas son de cabellos claros y de piel blanca, y los ojos castaños son más comunes en los lugares donde el sol se hace sentir con más fuerza, oscureciendo la piel, y donde es más común el cabello oscuro, pero no siempre, debido a las mezclas de razas que se han producido en el transcurso del tiempo, y también a la patología, hay ojos que pintan castaños desde lejos, pero si los observas de cerca, podrías detectar otro matiz en el iris. Lo mismo ocurre con los ojos azules, donde algunos son más oscuros que otros"_—Ishida Uryu acomodo sus gafas al terminar la lectura—Mm, bien, ya leímos sobre la melanina, la herencia genética y el color del iris, ¿alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

-ninguna, más bien deberíamos colocar los ejemplos y terminar con esto—Ichigo opino apartando la cara, estaba fastidiado, esta había sido la tarde más larga que había vivido, solo quería terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

-Kurosaki, entiendo que estés afanado, también entiendo que sería mucho pedir que estés más paciente en esta actividad, porque eso sería imposible, pero te recuerdo que de esto depende nuestro promedio. Y no lo perderé por tus impaciencias.

-yo solo he dicho que coloquemos los ejemplos.

-pero que ejemplos sacaras si no has comprendido bien el tema.

-lo he comprendido perfectamente, de hecho podría hacerlo yo solo.

-vaya, yo pidiendo imposibles y tu hablando de milagros—el Quincy se acomoda las gafas nuevamente.

-¡maldito!—Ichigo se levanto del suelo precipitadamente, con la firme intensión de patearle el trasero a su compañero.

-etto…Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, ¿no deberíamos seguir con esto? solo nos queda media hora.

-Hmmp—apoyo Chad

-Inoue-san tiene razón, después sigues con tus niñerías, Kurosaki.

-ni...Niñerías, ¡te voy a matar Ishida!

-haber Kurosaki, antes de que "me mates" porque no proponemos los ejemplos—a regañadientes el peli naranja toma su puesto, ya se las pagara ese hijo de su…

-en el tema de la melanina, podemos señalar a Sado, debido al color de su piel, y también a mí para colocar dos ejemplos distintos. En el tema de la herencia genética a Kurosaki y su familia, y en el tema del color del iris…mm, no estoy seguro de quien podría ser un ejemplo.

-ahh, antes, yo tengo una duda—brinco Inoue, llamando la atención de sus tres compañeros

-sí, dinos que no comprendes, Inoue-san

-comprendo todo, sin embargo, en el texto dice que las personas de ojos azules normalmente tienen cabellos claros y piel blanca, ¿verdad?—Inoue miraba hacia el cielo, poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla.

-en efecto.

-entonces… ¿y kuchiki-san?—esto hizo que Ichigo alzara la vista hacia su compañera de cabellos naranjas, captando su atención—kuchiki-san tiene unos hermosos ojos claros, piel blanca y suave, pero tiene el cabello negro. Muy diferente a mí, que tengo piel blanca, cabello claro y ojos claros.

-pues, como menciona el texto, parece que eso se debe a las mezclas de razas, pero la verdad no confió en este texto, se supone que el color de los ojos se debía a otra cosa, no recuerdo muy bien de que se trata, pero en esta actividad debemos basarnos en lo que dice aquí.

-¿ahora quien es el que no entiende?—lo miro retadoramente Ichigo, Ishida carraspeó—yo solo saco mis hipótesis como un investigador lo haría, Kurosaki, en una investigación no hay cabida para las burlas, solo para la curiosidad. —el peli naranja lo miro amenazadoramente, agregándole este comentario a la lista de las cosas que el Quincy le pagaría mas tarde.

-bueno, ya que mencioné a kuchiki-san en este tema, coloquémosla de ejemplo, haber…—Inoue busco la hoja donde habían escritor todas las ideas, empezando a escribir el ejemplo.

-Inoue-san, colócate a ti también, para hacer una comparación y que la maestra nos termine de explicar eso.

-bien_…"por ejemplo, Inoue Orihime tiene cabello claro, piel blanca y ojos castaño claro con matices grises. Kuchiki Rukia, tiene cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules"_… ¿son azules?

-mm, yo diría que son azules…como azul oscuro ¿cierto?—opino Ishida, miro a Ichigo para ver si su respuesta era correcta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Ichigo, mientras miraba el suelo, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿tú qué opinas Sado-kun?—pregunto Inoue, el moreno solo se limito a decir "azulado" dejando a su compañera en las mismas—pues yo digo que son amatista, no lo sé, etto… ¿azul con morado?...no, eetto, ¿azul mar?, tampoco…¡ya se! Son como el azul de las seis y treinta de la tarde, como oscuro y claro, oh tal vez son-

-son violetas.

Todos miraron de dónde provino la respuesta, Kurosaki Ichigo había respondido sin vacilar, ese tono tan firme significa que conocía perfectamente el color de los ojos de Rukia.

-si los miran de cerca, se darán cuenta de que son violetas.

Bueno, habría que verlos de cerca ¿no? Pero entonces esto significa que Ichigo los había visto, de eso no hay duda, ¿Qué tan cerca han estado como para que Ichigo responda con tanta confianza? ¿Cuántas veces lo han estado como para que confirme su respuesta en esa segunda frase que dijo? Todo esto pensaba Inoue, pues, siempre que estaban en grupos todos juntos había sorprendido a Ichigo y a Rukia darse ciertas miraditas, que podrían dar sospecha de que ocultan algo entre ellos, a veces hasta había observado cómo se ponían de acuerdo para plantear una opinión solo con mirarse, hace una semana, cuando estaba con Rukia y Tatsuki en el patio del instituto, vio que ella miraba hacia la ventana del salón, y se sorprendió al ver que quien correspondía la mirada de la pelinegra era precisamente Ichigo, quien la observaba desde la ventana, lo mas extraño es que después de unos minutos Rukia se retiro diciendo que iba al baño, después de eso Inoue miro hacia la ventana dándose cuenta que Ichigo ya no estaba, minutos después cuando entraron al salón de clases, ellos entraron juntos, ¿acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo en encontrarse en algún lado? No solo eso, la forma en la que se miran es muy diferente a la forma en la que miran a los demás, cuando se conectan visualmente se puede percibir un brillo diferente en sus ojos, y de esto son consientes ambos.

-bu…bueno—sonrió tristemente la peli naranja de grandes atributos, por supuesto esto no paso desapercibido para Ishida, entendía perfectamente el porqué de esa expresión tan forzada, expresión que nadie notaba, solo él— coloquemos entonces que son violetas—finalizo aparentemente feliz.

**************************

-¿Estás segura?—pregunto Tatsuki a la pelinegra.

-por supuesto—respondió melosamente Rukia con una sonrisa, quien estaba conformando grupo de trabajo con Tatsuki, Chizuru y Mizuiro.

-qué extraño, en los años que tengo de amistad con Ichigo, juraba que él tenía los ojos marrones.

-sí, pero si los miran de cerca, se darán cuenta de que son ámbar.

-¿de cerca? Niaa! Mi dulce kuchiki miro ojos masculinos de cerca, eso es imposible, tranquila baby, yo te rescatare mmm—Chizuru se acercaba peligrosamente a Rukia, doblando sus labios en un pervertido beso, pero sus acciones fueron bloqueadas por el puñetazo de Tatsuki.

-ya cállate Chizuru, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que no hayas conformado grupo con Orihime, sabrá dios lo que le hubieras hecho.

-bueno, entonces coloca a Ichigo y terminemos el trabajo—comento Mizuiro, jugueteando con su celular.

-sí, bueno, vamos a entregarlo, ya me quiero ir a casa, es tarde y mañana tengo clases de karate a primera hora. —terminó Tatsuki, aun con una duda rondando en su cabeza… ¿desde cuándo Ichigo y kuchiki se miraban tan de cerca hasta el punto de saber el color de sus ojos? Y más aun teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que pensaba que eran marrones y la misma kuchiki la corrigió… ¿desde cuándo tanta confianza?

**************************

-maestra, aquí esta nuestro trabajo—Inoue entrego las hojas, mientras sus compañeros se acercaban detrás de ella.

-nosotros también hemos terminado—interrumpe Tatsuki.

-bien, son los dos últimos grupos que han entregado, son una bola de lentos. —mencionó la maestra mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-pe... ¡pero teníamos que entregar un trabajo bien presentado maestra! No es justo.

-si, como diga la señorita Tatsuki, ya entreguen y lárguense, y recuerden que mañana es la socialización de esta actividad, deberán escoger a un integrante del grupo que salga a exponer.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

Muchos comentarios se escuchaban acerca del tema, peleas y discusiones con la maestra, y uno que otro insulto que soltaba esta, pero solo una persona se dio cuenta de un acontecimiento que a diario ocurre entre dos de sus compañeros, y que pasa desapercibido para los demás, Inoue observó en ese momento que, al igual que el atardecer del cielo, el ámbar y el violeta se encontraron en una mirada comprensivamente.

Fin.


End file.
